


What Your Face Actually Looks Like

by punchmedanny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Smut, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchmedanny/pseuds/punchmedanny
Summary: Dan is feeling self-conscious following the Toronto Interactive Introverts show. Phil wants him to feel better.





	What Your Face Actually Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see the social media posts this references, here you go: https://punchmedanny.tumblr.com/post/177249286875/what-your-face-actually-looks-like

Dan and Phil were tucked away in the calm of their Toronto hotel room after yet another energy filled show. Hiding from the world in the dimly lit room with only the sound of the air conditioner and each other’s breathing was a relief after having to be “on" all day. They'd done enough performances that being onstage was less dreamlike than it had been, but still just as unbelievable. The adrenaline rush was still there and so was the drop after. 

Dan was cleaning up his camera roll from his little Instagram photo shoot earlier. It was the sort of mindless task that could trick him into feeling productive without actually requiring effort. The only hard part was seeing how many pictures he’d had to take to get one where he didn’t look like fucking Shrek. He felt a lot better about his appearance than he did when he was younger, but he doubted his insecurities would ever leave completely. Therapy had helped, though. And, yeah, reading comments screaming about how hot he was helped (as long as he ignored the rude ones). And Phil definitely helped. Maybe Phil could help him now, too.

He glanced across the bed to his partner in every sense of the word. Phil was reclining next to him propped up against the headboard by a mountain of fluffy hotel pillows. His hair was still a bit damp from the shower and pushed messily off his forehead. His brows twitched together briefly, presumably thinking about the novel he was currently reading. Dan watched him with soft eyes, still completely entranced after all this time. His lips parted momentarily before he swallowed. How was this actually his life?

“Phil?”

“Hm?” Phil said without looking up from his book.

“Could you help me with something?”

“Sure.” Phil took a moment to finish his paragraph then marked his place with a bit of hotel stationary and set his book on the nightstand. “What’s up, babe?”

“Remember those stupid selfies I posted on Instagram? Well, I’m just trying to delete the bad ones, but I kind of feel like they’re all the bad ones?” Dan shifted his view down then back up through his eyelashes at Phil.

Phil pursed his lips and adjusted his glasses. “Let me see.” He grabbed Dan’s phone and flicked through the dozens of nearly identical selfies. “None of them look like bad ones to me.”

“Fuck off,” Dan laughed. “Seriously, I don’t want to use up my memory on these.” The corner of Phil’s mouth pulled into a small smirk and he shrugged. “What about this one?” he jabbed a large finger toward the screen. “What even is my mouth doing? I literally look like a rat.”

“Well we already knew that, didn’t we Danny boy?”

“Actually, shut up.”

Phil nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “But you’re my rat.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Okay. How about this one, though. It looks like a mugshot.”

“Oh, have you been a bad boy then?”

“Come off it!” he swatted at Phil’s bare chest. “I look like I did every drug at the same time.”

“Maybe a little…” Phil leant down and nipped at Dan’s shoulder.

“You aren’t supposed to agree!” he said, voice shrill and pitchy. “That one’s definitely gotta go, then.” He took his phone back and tapped the tiny trashcan emblem then moved on to the next photo. “How about this one? I look like a turtle. A sad turtle.”

Phil snatched away the phone again and stared at the Dan in the picture. He peered out of screen with slightly hunched shoulders and lips slightly parted, his neck stretched even longer than usual. Phil silently zoomed in, filling the screen entirely with selfie Dan’s face and neck.

“Well? What do you think?”

Phil dragged his eyes away from the Dan on the screen to the Dan lounging next to him. Real Dan had nearly dry curls and a freshly moisturized face and a whole lot of exposed skin. Phil clicked off the phone and set it on top of his book. He met Dan’s dark eyes with his light ones. “I think,” he said. “It makes me want to do this.” 

Phil leant over and licked slowly from Dan’s jutting collarbone up to his jawline. Dan gasped sharply and leant his head away from Phil, stretching his neck long and vulnerable, just like in the photo. Phil mouthed along his jaw till he reached the corner beside Dan’s ear and sucked gently. He pulled away and whispered hot and breathy in his ear, “You’re so pretty, Dan. You’re always, always so damn pretty.”

Dan squeezed his eyes shut and panted softly. Phil moved his mouth down Dan’s neck again, mimicking the motion of biting with just his lips. He exhaled shakily before lapping wet and messy all over Dan’s neck. It was a bit gross, but that was part of what Dan liked about it. “Want you,” he mumbled reaching over to rub the pad of his thumb around Phil’s pink nipple.

Phil pulled off Dan’s neck, a sticky strand of saliva still connecting them and glistening in the dim hotel room lighting. “I know you do.” He moved so his face hovered barely above Dan’s and surveyed his features. He squeezed his eyes shut. Sometimes Dan was almost too much for him. Almost. Phil stroked Dan’s temple and kissed him deeply with still wet lips. “C’mere.”

Dan pressed his back into his chest and Phil wrapped his arms tightly around him. He rested his chin in Dan’s curls. “You’re beautiful. You know that, right?” Dan shook his head. “You don’t know that?” Phil asked with mock surprise. Dan shook his head again. “Hmm. What if I said I don’t believe you?” He mouthed at his ear and whispered. “I think you know. I think you know exactly how beautiful you are.” He brought his hand to his neck and lightly stroked up and down its length. Dan shuddered. “I think you know exactly how you affect people.” He wrapped his fingers around Dan’s neck and pulled him even closer. “Exactly how you affect me.” Phil squeezed gently. “Is that it Daniel? Were you telling fibs for attention?”

“No…” Dan choked out. Phil released his grip and Dan took a rattling breath. “I guess- I just-” Phil kissed the back of his head. “I know people think I look good,” he mumbled. “I just forget how to see it sometimes.”

“Why don’t you let me help you remember?” 

“Ugh. Phil! You are actually the cheesiest person in existence.”

“You love it.”

“I really do.” He flipped to face Phil and took off his glasses, folding them carefully and placing them on the nightside. He scooted down slightly before latching on to Phil’s nipple. Phil gasped and slipped a hand into his pajama pants. Dan batted it away and pulled at his waistband. Phil lifted his hips allowing him to slip the offending article to the middle of his thighs. He wrapped his thick fingers around Phil’s dick and gave a couple lazy pumps, feeling him harden beneath his fingers. “And you love this.” Dan circled Phil’s neglected nipple with the tip of tongue and rubbed at the other with his free hand.

Phil shut his eyes and tossed his head back, panting heavily. “Fuck.” Dan chuckled against his chest before going back to nipping and sucking. Phil threw an arm over his face and tried unsuccessfully to steady his breathing. Dan pulled off of him and sat up, white sheets slipping down his back and settling just above his ass.

He bent down, supporting himself with one hand. “Look at me Phil,” he said using his free hand to pull Phil’s arm away from his face. “You really think I’m still pretty, yeah?”

Phil propped himself up on his elbows and met Dan’s eyes. “Dan, you’re absolutely stunning and you always will be.” His serious expression broke into a smirk, although his voice remained soft, “Even when you’re an old man like me.”

“Oh yeah, cuz you’re positively ancient.” Phil pouted. “Hey, I know I’m not the only one who fishes for compliments, mate.” Dan maneuvered so his face was right next to Phil’s crotch. “Anyway,” he grasped his base and flicked his eyes up and down Phil’s length then peered up at him through thick lashes, “Are you gonna shut the fuck up and let me love you or what?”

Phil chuckled. “By the looks of it, I’m not the one who needs to worry about if my mouth is- oh.” Dan licked slowly from base to tip, keeping eye contact the entire time. He wasn’t trying to make this part feel good - he just wanted it to look good. He pulled back and cocked his head slightly studying Phil’s face, then he did it again, tongue pressed flat and firm. Phil had lost all signs of his earlier smirk. He stared down at Dan unblinking and lips slightly parted. 

Dan licked his lips and swallowed before slipping his mouth over Phil’s head, sucking gently. He gave a couple pumps then lowered himself halfway down and bobbed slowly. “Uh! C’mon more please, baby.”

“Hmm?” Dan moaned, mouth full and continuing his torturously slow motions.

“Just,” he reached down and twined his fingers into his hair. “More.” He pressed down gently on his head. “Please?”

Dan pulled off immediately. “More?” he asked shrill and mocking. “More please? Are you begging me, Philly?” He squeezed tightly around him and Phil gasped. Dan gave a singular, tiny lick on the side of his cock. “Like that?”

“No…”

“Then how? I’m confused,” he said pumping unhurriedly. “You’re going to have to tell me.”

“Want you,” he blushed lightly - he really wasn’t the talker in these situations, “to go down further, go… faster…”

“Is that all?” Dan’s eyes sparkled. He loved getting Phil flustered. “You could’ve just said so.” He went back down in one swift motion till his lips bumped against his hand. He sucked deeply and moved his head and hand in sync getting used to the familiar fullness growing in his mouth. Phil mewled and pressed his head back into the pillow. 

Dan pulled off to kiss the freckle by Phil’s belly button before returning to let Phil’s dick slip past his lips and over his tongue. He let go and bracketed his hands on either side of his hips. Phil shifted so he was more upright, eyes trained on Dan. He reached down to cup his face and ran his thumb over the rosy patch on his jaw. Dan took a deep inhalation through his nose grounding himself and taking in the final bit of Phil’s length. He felt the head against the sensitive interior of his throat and his own dick twitched. He willed away the urge to gag, instead looking to Phil again.

Phil slowly stroked his cheekbone. Dan closed his eyes and pressed into the caress. “God, you’re gorgeous.” He wound his fingers into his curls. “Wish you could see how good you look like this. So pretty with my cock down your throat.” Dan brought himself up, tongue working over his shaft before slamming back down. He was done being a tease for once. He just wanted to be as close to Phil as possible, to take him in as much as he could. Phil kept a light grasp on his hair, but less to guide Dan and more to stabilize himself. 

Dan could feel his eyes and nose running as he rammed his face up and down rhythmically. His throat was fluttering and tensing with the intrusion, but he really didn’t give a fuck at this point. They were both so goddamn hard and Dan was dripping messily all over the hotel sheets. He ground against Phil’s shin needing something. Phil’s panting was getting heavier and more irregular and Dan’s arms and shoulders were starting to quiver as the confused muscles were actually in use. 

Phil clenched Dan’s hair and yanked him off. “Stop, stop, stop,” he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to steady his breathing.

Dan looked up at him, slick and swollen lips pulled into a slight frown. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” he laughed almost manically. “Nothing wrong. Too right. Wasn’t ready to be done.”

Dan clambered up Phil’s body and nuzzled into his neck. He felt Phil’s dick still slick pulsing against his stomach. ”Hmm,” he rutted thoughtlessly against him. “You’re awfully easy for someone calling themself an old man,” he said with a kiss to Phil’s cheek.

“And you’re awfully hot for someone who compares himself to Shrek.” He smacked his ass then gripped it harshly.

“What? You don’t want to get in my swamp?”

“Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?” Phil hefted them both up and managed to roll Dan over so he was over him on all fours. He stared down at him. He had matured so much over the years. They both had. But, god, Dan absolutely glowed. He gazed up at him, eyes big and dark, lashes blackened from watering earlier. 

“No,” he said defiantly. His body language betrayed him though, as he lay perfectly still and vulnerable, the only noticeable motion coming from the impatient rise and fall of his chest. Phil scanned his face, his neck, his bodily hungrily. He needed to make Dan know just how wanted he was. He’d been trying to fully express it for years, but it was too profound and he assumed it would take at least a lifetime to really get his point across.

“Good,” he whispered. “Because you don’t. You’re perfect. You’re absolutely perfect just how you are.” He ducked his head down and bit into his shoulder, needing some way to release some of his feelings. They were very intense feelings, which basically guaranteed Dan would have a physical reminder of them for the next few days. He gasped and Phil moved from attacking his shoulder to attacking his mouth. He kissed him deeply and nipped his lower lip pulling it away and letting it snap back. Dan ran his hands over Phil’s arms, gripping desperately at his slim, sinewy biceps. Dan slipped his tongue into his mouth and Phil sucked on it harshly. 

He balanced himself on one elbow and spat on his opposite palm. He reached between them and slid his hand over Dan’s shaft, thumbing softly over the head. “So wet for me, aren’t you?” He smeared it over his silky skin, mixing it with his saliva. “Want me so bad don’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” Dan managed, thrusting up into his hand.

“God, I love you like this.” He pressed gentle kisses along Dan’s collar bones. “So needy.” He lapped over the pulse point on his neck. “So desperate.” Dan moaned and Phil clenched tighter around him. “So. Damn. Pretty.” He punctuated his words with harsh jerks and Dan responded with whimpers. Phil brought his face so close to Dan’s that he could feel his quiff tickling his forehead and his lips brushing against his ear. “Of course,” he said in a deep rumble, “I love you in any way.” He sucked on Dan’s earlobe, using his tongue to play with the tiny hoop. “In every way.”

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan said in a strained voice. “I love you, too.” 

Phil kissed his forehead. “So, do you want to come before or after I wreck your throat?” He sped up his strokes purposefully. Dan let out a long moan, his voice cracking somewhere in the middle. “Dan? Now or later?”

“Shit. Um. N-now.”

Phil continued keeping his up his frantic pace. “Are you sure?” Dan nodded and Phil noted a thin sheen of sweat over his face and chest. He wanted to taste, so he did. “Salty.”

“I will be if you don’t get on with it.” He thrust into his hand pointedly.

Phil chuckled lowly and began to sloppily suck. He didn’t get as much out of the actual process of going down as much as Dan did, but Dan’s noises and writhing more than made up for it. He squeezed his thigh harshly then nudged it hinting for Dan to spread wider. He obliged allowing Phil to play with balls, to reach further and tease at his hole. Dan whimpered and thrust up just once causing Phil to choke a little. He pulled off and coughed.

“Sorry,” Dan mumbled.

“S’fine.” Phil cleared his throat and went back to it, focusing on making Dan feel as good as possible. He pursed his lips tightly around him and gripped tightly with his hand as he worked over where his mouth could reach. He shoved his free hand under Dan’s ass and dug in his nails. 

Dan moaned almost painfully and pushed at Phil’s head. “Close close close,” he chanted. Phil swatted away his hand and doubled down on his efforts. Dan was beyond comprehensible speech and was instead letting out a constant stream of something between moans and screams. He finished hot and bitter in Phil’s mouth. Phil winced slightly at the taste, but pumped him till he shivered in mild overstimulation. Phil pushed himself up and crawled over Dan’s wasted form. 

“You gonna go spit?” Phil shook his head. “You’re gonna swallow?” Dan asked in surprise. Phil shook his head again. “Then what are you gonna-” Phil tapped a finger against his lips and pulled downward. “Oh.” Dan tentatively opened wide allowing Phil to dribble his own cum into his mouth. Dan reached up to play in his quiff, maintaining steady eye contact as he choked it down. He did not love swallowing, but he did love pleasing Phil. He lapped into Phil’s mouth determined not to leave any behind.

Phil gave him a sweet peck on the lips. “So good for me.” Dan reached his arms arms around him and yanked him down squeezing him harm. He felt Phil’s leaky cock pressing hard against his stomach. He felt utterly spent, but he knew he wouldn’t have to exert much energy for what Phil was wanting. He kissed his cheek and gave him another tight hug. Phil pulled back and smiled down at him. “You ready, baby?” Dan nodded. Phil kissed his lips quickly and leapt off Dan almost nimbly. That is until his foot caught on Dan’s leg as he climbed out of the bed. He managed to land wobbly, but upright.

“You alright, Phil?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he giggled in embarrassment, smiling and biting his tongue. 

Dan grinned. “Good.”

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just cute is all.”

“No I’m not! I’m, y’know, manly and sexy.”

“You’re both.”

“Whatever you say, Danny.” He paused and continued in a more serious tone. “You do have your steam inhaler, right?”

“You’re asking me this now?”

Phil shrugged. “We still have shows to do and one us has to be responsible.” Dan rolled his eyes. “Unless you want everyone speculating just why exactly Dan Howell’s voice sounded so husky in Cleveland.”

“Yes, Phil. I have it. I’m not an idiot.”

“Never said you were,” he said booping his nose. He glanced down at Dan sprawled across the bed all limbs and pale skin. He wondered dully if they’d have a chance to get some sun when they went further south. Probably not. “C’mere.” Before Dan had a change to oblige, Phil gripped his sides and manhandled him so his head hung down over the edge of the mattress.

Dan stared up at him and opened his mouth wide. Fuck, he had a big mouth. Phil stroked himself a couple times and approached his upside face. “You ready?”

“Uh-huh. Just go slow at first.”

Phil bent his knees slightly and pressed himself slowly into his mouth. Dan licked wetly, making sure Phil was plenty slick. He thrust slow and shallow a couple times allowing Dan to get used to the feeling. Dan was already quite relaxed from earlier, so it wasn’t challenging to relax his throat just a little more. He moaned and grabbed at Phil’s ass to signify he was ready for more.

Phil slid in frustratingly slowly. Dan felt him pressing hard along the top of his mouth till he breached his throat. He took slow steady breaths through his nose, similar to the deep breathing techniques he’d learned in therapy, but in an entirely different context. Phil growled low and rumbly as his dick filled Dan’s throat. He pulled out and repeated the process going down a bit deeper each time till he had taken him down to the hilt. 

“Still okay, babe?” Dan managed a muffled affirmation and threw up a quick thumbs up. Phil grabbed his hand and kissed it. “I’m going to fuck you properly now if you’re ready. Are you ready?” Dan squeezed his had and and moaned around him. Phil continued his thrusts picking up the pace as Dan took him in eagerly. 

He fucked into him roughly making Dan feel used in the best way possible. This was not the time for any kind of technique. This was just about surrendering and letting Phil take what he wanted. It was comforting in a way to resign himself from reality and just enjoy how full his mouth and throat were. How Phil’s balls slapped his face every so often. How he couldn’t even breath, really. How he ought to feel panicked in such a helpless position: neck stretched, stomach exposed, unable see anything; but instead, he felt completely safe and at ease. 

He gripped tightly at the sheets while Phil grunted and groped at his chest and belly. His hands finally settled over Dan’s with their fingers intertwined. Bracing himself, he was able to go even harder. Dan swallowed choked around him, his throat tightening deliciously. Phil squeezed his hands and and moaned his named under his breath. Dan whined and squeezed his hands back. 

Phil pulled out to give Dan a chance to catch his breath and rested his head on his chest. Dan coughed and took in two big gulps of air. “Come back,” he said hoarsely. Phil planted a kiss in the middle of Dan’s chest, then raised himself up with one hand, using the other to guide himself back in. 

He was getting tired and he could feel rivulets of sweat trickling down his back. He surveyed Dan’s body soft and pliant and totally wasted beneath him as he fucked into his mouth. “So pretty, Dan.” he moaned in acknowledgement and Phil shivered at the sensation. “Wanna see your pretty face.” He pulled out and looked down at the boy, the man panting and whimpering up at him. 

Dan’s face was flushed and his was hair wild. His lips were slick and swollen, framing his open mouth in vibrant pink. His nose was running and so were his eyes. God his eyes. They were so intense and focused entirely on him. Objectively, Dan was the one in the vulnerable position, but, under his gaze, Phil felt almost embarrassingly exposed. 

“Look so good.” Phil jerked himself over Dan. “Wanna come on your face.”

Dan reached up to play with his nipples. He was rewarded with a surprised gasp. “Want you to.” Phil stared into his dark eyes as he brought himself closer to the edge. “Come for me, Phil.” He dragged the nails of his unoccupied hand down Dan’s torso, leaving angry, red trails in his wake. “Please? Wanna feel you on me.” That was enough for Phil to spurt hot and sticky over Dan’s perfect, perfect face.

Phil slumped onto the bed and looked over at Dan. He couldn’t move or even speak just yet. But, he could appreciate how good Dan looked with steaks of his cum coating his face and pooling by his scrunched up eyes. 

Dan felt Phil join him on the bed and shimmied up so his head was actually supported. Being upside down for so long had him lightheaded. He reached out for Phil and rested his hand on the small patch of hair on his chest. Phil flopped his hand over it. Dan felt his heart rate begin to calm and listened as his breathing grew less heavy. “Phil?” he said in a small voice.

“Hmm?”

“My face is cold and I think it’s dripping down my ear. Help?”

“Too tired.”

Dan shook Phil’s hand off and smacked his chest. “C’mon! This was hot, but now it’s just gross.”

“That was from me! You can’t call it gross.”

“It’s gross and you’re gross. Now clean me off.”

“Demanding,” Phil muttered as he sat up slowly and grabbed a handful of tissues off the nightstand. He gently wiped his face starting with the drip by his ear then moving to his eyes then the rest of his face. “There. I think that’s as good as we can do with just tissues.”

“Still feels gross,” Dan whined.

“You gonna go wash it off?”

“Don’t wanna.” Phil sighed and ruffled his sweaty hair then got off the bed. “Where are you going? Come back.”

“I’m just getting a washcloth, baby. I’ll be right there.” He returned shortly with a warm, damp cloth. He massaged gentle circles over the planes of Dan’s cheeks and the rise of his nose, his chin. He paid special attention to the delicate skin around his eyes. He pressed a soft kiss into his forehead. “Better?”

“Much.” Dan curled into him. “Cuddles?”

“Always.” They got settled back under the covers and turned out the bedside lights. Phil wrapped himself around Dan and they promptly wound themselves into a knotted tangle of limbs. 

Dan thought briefly back to his phone and his selfie rejects. It wasn’t like Phil fucked some common sense into him or anything. Self love was hard, but loving Phil was easy. One nice evening wasn’t about to instantly fix something he’d been working on for years. But, in that moment, maybe it didn’t really matter what his face actually looked like. Maybe, for tonight, it just mattered that the person whom he loved and who loved him could see something good in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to find me on tumblr, I'm punchmedanny there, too. If you'd like to like or reblog it over there, here's where you can find it: https://punchmedanny.tumblr.com/post/177249286875/what-your-face-actually-looks-like


End file.
